kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack
Zack is a protagonist appearing in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Aiding Shadow in his battle against Genesis, he originated along with the villain in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Journal Entry A young man and promising hero, Zack has a strong belief in dreams and honor. Always there for his friends, he can always be depended on. Story Genesis destroyed Zeus's palace on Mount Olympus, as well as taking the god's heart. Zack witnessed the event from afar, later explaining the situation to Shadow when the Keyblade master arrived to find the source of the chaos. The two teamed up, giving chase to Genesis. They later found him in the Underworld, battling the newly repowered and non-degrading ex-SOLDIER to his seeming death. Genesis tricked Zack, however, knocking the future hero unconscious and battling Shadow alone. After Genesis's true defeat, Zack went with Shadow and proudly presented Zeus with his heart. As Shadow left the world, Zack called after him, telling him to embrace his dreams. Personality Zack is restless and energetic, but makes up for this fault with a strong belief in dreams and honor. His biggest desire is to become a hero, and he will do anything to accomplish his goal. He has a strong heart and good mind, and is more "human" in personality than he may seem. High confidence levels as well as a positive attitude give him the courage to ask almost any girl out on a date (even one as beautiful as Aqua). Appearance Having spiky brown hair and blue eyes the color of the sky, Zack is young and high-spirited. He wears silver shoulder-guards, carrying a long, thin sword. Wearing blue armor and brown sandals, a bright smile lights up his face. His waist is thin and his legs muscular, in order to better fit him in with the characters featured in Olympus. Abilities Zack is a temporary party member for Shadow when the Keyblade master visits Olympus, helping Shadow fight Genesis in the Underworld. While in battle, Zack is able to attack with quick sword strokes, as well as use explosive desperation attacks. Having Zack in the party grants the "DMW" joint attack, which behaves in an identical manor to Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, having random effects on the battle. A strong character when it comes to offense, Zack makes up for having a low defense stat by having the "Healing Wave" abilitiy auto-equipped, doubling the effects of all items he uses. Trivia *Zack's quote to Shadow about embracing his dreams is derrived from a similar quote used before Cloud Strife in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. *It was revealed in an interview with game developers that Zack has Mako Energy inside him, even in the Kingdom Hearts series. This Mako Energy has a strong effect on the world laws of Olympus. It is for this reason that Zack does not age over the five years that take place during Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters